willandgracefandomcom-20200215-history
No Sex 'n' the City
No Sex 'n' the City is the nineteenth episode of the sixth season and the 141st overall. Grace gives Will advice on how to act cool in dating Vince. Karen and Jack are sad that their favorite shows are ending. Synopsis Well done, Billy Boy Seeing Will desperately chase after the new guy he started seeing recently, Grace advises him to let someone else do the chasing. She points out that quality Will finds most attractive in a man is when he ignores him. With a new resolve to "play it cool", Will arrives an hour late to his date with Vince, and starts treating him coldly. After seeing Vince dance with another guy, he apologizes and that he was just "playing a game", after which Vince forgives him. TV is over Karen and Jack mourn over the recently aired finale of Sex and the City. When she finds out that their other favorite shows—Friends and Frasier—are going off the air soon, too, they decide it is time to new fictitious characters into their lives. However, the two are unimpressed of the shows currently on air. They decide to go out and have life experiences of their own, then get together at the cafe and discuss them, "like the people on TV do". When this, too proves ineffective for their entertainment, Frasier's Bebe Neuwirth walks into the cafe and tell Jack and Karen that they need to let go and move on. Cast Main * Eric McCormack (Will Truman) * Debra Messing (Grace Adler) * Sean Hayes (Jack McFarland) * Megan Mullally (Karen Walker) Guest * Bobby Cannavale (Vince D'Angelo) * Bebe Neuwirth (Herself) * Sharon Osbourne (Nonny) Notes * Title is a play on the TV series Sex and the City. * Sharon Osbourne won the chance to appear in Will and Grace in a charity auction for The Trevor Project, an anti-suicide hotline which provides support for troubled LGBT+ youth.The Telegraph "From Madonna to Macaulay Culkin: the funniest Will & Grace cameos." https://www.telegraph.co.uk/tv/0/madonna-macaulay-culkin-funniest-will-grace-cameos/sharon-osbourne/ * The song playing in the Third Street Grill is a remix of Baby Boy (2003) by Beyonce. * Will's interest in becoming a playwright is referenced again in this episode, when Grace and Jack mention the play he wrote out of depression, "If Gay Means Happy, Why Am I So Sad?". Cultural References * Jack and Karen are shown to be fans of sitcoms Frasier (1994–2004), Friends (1994–2004), ''and Sex and the City (1998–2004), which all ended during the first half of 2004. ''Karen is also a fan of Magnum, P.I. which ended in 1988. ** Jack makes a reference to Fraiser when he mentions Martin Crane's "funky barcalounger in an immaculate Seattle living room with two brothers, one fussier than the next". ** Karen does an impression of Chandler Bing from Friends when she says, "Could a show ''be ''any funnier?". ** Jack tells Karen to meet up at Central Perk, the fictitious cafe where the characters of Friends frequently visit. ** When Jack mentions "four women sitting around drinking cosmos talking about penises and penis-hers", he is referring to the main characters of Sex and the City, credited for popularizing the Cosmopolitan drink during the 90s. ** Karen says she is relieved Carrie ends up with the character Mr. Big during the finale of Sex and the City instead of the "70-year-old ballerina," referring to the character Aleksandr Petrovsky, played by former ballet dancer and actor Mikhail Baryshnikov, who was 56 years old during the time. * When Karen tells Bebe Neuwirth to talk like her emotionless character in Frasier, she retorts, "I will if you will". This is a joke on the fact that Megan Mullally, for her portrayal of Karen, uses a voice squeakier than her actual voice. * Will reminds himself to buy Bounce, the 2000 romantic comedy film which stars Gwyneth Paltrow. While in the club, Vince dances with a guy who "looks like Gwyneth Paltrow", according to the bartender. * While browsing for a new favorite show, Karen and Jack call out "fat guy, skinny wife" which has become a trope in TV series especially sitcoms, such as Married... with Children (1987–97), Family Guy (1999–present), The King of Queens (1998–2007), and According to Jim (2001–09). Quotes References Category:Episodes Category:Season 6